Conventionally, the vacuum sealed process is widely used (for instance, see JP, S54-118216, A). However, the process were mainly used to produce thick-wall casts such as piano frames, counter weights, etc. and it was not used to produce casts that have thin walls of the thickness about 3 mm or less for instance.
Moreover, conventionally there was no device that cools the mold framing in the vacuum sealed process. The rise in temperature of the mold framing is confined after the pouring by continuing to evacuate the inside of the mold framing. However, in a step, the evacuation is stopped over a certain period of time, and the as-cast product, the mold framing, etc., are naturally cooled. When a product that has a large heat capacity such as a counter weight is cast, during the natural cooling the metal mold framing, the surface plate, etc., receive heat from the as-cast product, and hence their temperatures rise, thereby causing the films used to melt and adhere to the metal mold framing, the surface plate, etc.
The present invention has been conceived in view of the problems discussed above. A main purpose of this invention is to provide a pouring method and a device by using the vacuum sealed process, which are suitable for producing a cast, especially a thin-wall cast, and to provide a cast produced by using the pouring method.
Another purpose of this invention is to provide a device for cooling the mold framing.